1360 DR
* A magically triggered volcanic eruption buries under magma the city of Solon in the Semphâri section of the Raurin Desert. * Mirtul 3: The red dragon Klauth is waylaid by a pair of white dragons and the blue dragon, Irdrithkryn, working in concert to kill him. Although Klauth slays each of his attackers and plunders Irdrithkryn's lair, he is gravely wounded, almost losing a wing and having half his body frozen solid. * A great number of mercenaries leave Tethyr and join King Azoun IV of Cormyr's crusade against the Tuigan Horde. * Zhentil Keep contributes an orc army to Azoun's crusade, and they journey to Thesk to meet him. * The Thayan army south of Lake Mulsantir is stuck in winter snows, freeing the Rashemi berserkers to move north and launch a surprise attack on the Tuigan camps. The Battle of the Lake of Tears force the Tuigans into retreat, but the Rashemi do not follow as the Red Wizards of Thay part the water of Lake Ashane so the Tuigans may cross. * Following the defeat in Rashemen, Yamun Khahan directs the Tuigan Horde westward along the Golden Way. Faerûnian nations rally to the Council of Thesk. * The Tuigan Horde invading Thesk is defeated at Phsant by a united army led by Azoun IV. * The Harper Lander and the witch Ruha greatly disrupt Zhentarim caravans in the Anauroch. * The lich Tan Chin, formerly an Emperor of Shou Lung, raises an undead army from the ruins of Solon. With powerful Imaskari magic, he then masquerades as the Raja Ambuchar Devayam and conquers Ra-Khati and several settlements in the Katakoro Plateau. * The necromancer Kelshara steals the Tear of Everard from Everard Abbey. The warrior-turned-priest Tyveris recovers it after defeating her. * Adon and Corene, both priests of Mystra, travel to the cursed town of Tegea at the urging of their goddess. Despite discovering that Duke Gorgias had laid a ward upon the town making it difficult for clerics' prayers to reach the divine realms, they manage to defeat him. With the ward mostly broken, Adon opens a temple to Mystra. * Talona commands Castle Trinity in Erlkazar to begin its campaign of conquest. * Alusair Obarskyr is reunited with her father. * Yamun Khahan of the Tuigan Horde dies in single combat against King Azoun IV of Cormyr. * A group of saurial slaves are taken to Tarkhaldale by the god Moander. They later break free and establish a settlement in the dale. * The Second Unhuman War reaches Realmspace. * An ancient fang dragon named Nartheling moves into the mountain Umbergoth in Aglarond. * A gang of pirates briefly recovers Shanatar's Wyrmskull Throne in the Bay of Skulls near Hook Isle, but then lose it again. * The Pasha's Palace, a massive, steel-reinforced, magically warded warship intended to be the terror of the seas is sunk five hours into its maiden voyage by a kraken. * The Wyverncrown of Cormyr is stolen by Zhent agents led by the famed thief Nith. He loses it in a region of wild magic in the Helmlands. * One night in summer, a woman, clad in nothing but a falcon-head carnival mask, is observed walking from the City of the Dead in Waterdeep to that city’s south gate holding high what appears to be the real Silver Supplicant when only fakes have been seen for the last 200 years. * This year is known as the Year of Armies in the Black Chronology. ;Adventures *''Horde Campaign ;Novels * ''Curse of the Shadowmage * Dragonwall ends. * Crusade * The Parched Sea * Windwalker begins. ;Short Stories * Realms of the Dragons ** The Topaz Dragon * Realms of the Dragons II ** Faerie Ire * Realms of Valor ** King's Tear ** The Curse of Tegea References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} +35000}} +35000}} +35000}}